fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mulwaree
Mulwaree is a region that was first featured in the Nintendo DS game Hey You, Pichu! however it was not given a name or any location aside from Burbong it was then featured more prominantly in LEGO Pokemon: The Video Game. Towns Burbong Main Article Burbong The first town it is home to a contest hall and a police station. It is a Wiradjuri word meaning special area, it is also their name for Goulburn. Garuu Garuu is the second town in the game. This is the capital of Mulwaree and it has Magpie Hall where the president of Mulwaree works. You can complete some bonus missions in Magpie Hall and this is the only way you can recieve a Mr. Mime. There is also a gaming hall here, however you can not play any games until you get the coin case found in Bigga. Garuu is the Wiradjuri word for Magpie. Yarrh Yarrh is the first town in the game that has a gym and it is the third town. It is seperated from Garuu by the Nengi Bamir forest and is seperated from Bula by the Gadali cave. Yarrh is also near a small river called the Bambinya which you can swim in, there are a few weak water pokemon and swimmers in here. Yarrh is the Ngunnawal word for Running water. Bula Bula holds the second gym and also the home to the dirt bike shop. However Bula is a small town and is mainly farming, there are several farms around here where you can complete bonus missions for this is the only way you can get Boviday. There is a small town centre. Bula is the Wiradjuri word for two. Dhundhu Dhundhu is the fourth town and is where you meet team DeForester for the first time, they are holding up the pokemon beauty salon trying to steal their most fashionable pokemon. You must stop them and for succeding you recieve a special Vulpix which has it's own graphic having a bow in it's hair always not just in contests. After you have defeated DeForester you can use the beauty salon to make your pokemon happier. Dhundhu is the Wiradjuri word for swan. Gundungurra Gundungurra is home to the third gym and is the fifth town. It is the biggest city in Mulwaree. It is home to the large PokeMall and is also where you can buy a bicycle for city use. There is a large square in the middle where you can walk around with you starter pokemon. You don't battle people here but you can trade with a few people. Warrumbul Warraumbul is the sixth town and a small village on the outskirts of Gundungurra and it is home to a contest hall. But the main feature here is the Grand Daycare owned by Mr. and Mrs. Budya. They can breed your pokemon for a small fee. They are an interratial couple, the first in a Nintendo game. Warrumbul is the Ngunnawal word for youth. Bigga Bigga is the seventh town and home to the fourth gym. Bigga is another rural area, it passes right down the largest river in Mulwaree the Yerra. It is also near the steel mines so there are a great deal of Steel and Water trainers here. There are two feuding gyms in this town the official Steel gym and the formerly official Water gym. Finish the Water Gym and you get a lapras. Binda Binda is the eigth town and home to the fifth gym. Binda is a small town and is not very accepting of the psychic gym which is situated on the outskirts of the town. Before you can complete the gym you have to help the gym leader in a battle against the townspeople which are being corrupted by Team DeForester. It also brushes by the Yerra river. Bimbi Bimbi is the ninth town that is home to the Avairy of Mulwaree which has all of the bird pokemon on display flying around in harmony. However Team DeForester is again trying to steal all of the pokemon here. Bimbi is the Ngunnawal word for Bird Dulwa Dulwa is the tenth town and surrounded by a large forest and is at first easily missed. Once you go through here the pokemon are not kept in their pokeballs and they are working with the people to build a large construction. There are a large amount of Shiftry working with the people as well as fighting pokemon. Once the building is finished (after you beat the elite four) it becomes the radio tower and you recieve a radio. Dulwa is the Ngunnawal word for Casuarina tree. Gadi Gadi is the eleventh town and home to the Sixth gym. Gadi is surrounded by four different enviroments to the north is the forest of Gummiuk which surrounds Dulwa, to the East is a large field, to the west is the Yerra river and to the south is the Burrai ocean. This is where team DeForester is defeated once and for all. Gadi is the Wiradjuri word for Snake. Mura Mura is the twelth town and home to the seventh and final gym. Mura can only be accessed by crossing the Burrai ocean. It is a small farming community situated on the island of Paredarerme. Mura is the Ngunnawal word for pathway. Features Magpie Hall Magpie Hall is the man bult city hall where all of the political things in the region of Mulwaree are done. Bambinya River The Bambinya is a small river near Yarrh and it is the only place where you can swim, it is home to several weak water pokemon such as Goldeen and Magikarp. Bambinya is the Wiradjuri word for Swimming. Nengi Bamir The Nengi Bamir forest is a large forest which seperates Garuu and Yarrh. It is home to many bug pokemon. It is the Ngunnawal word for see far. Gadali Cave The Gadali cave is the only cave found in Mulwaree and it seperates Yarrh and Bula. It is home to many ground pokemon. Gadali is the Ngunnawal word for "to hunt". Dhundhu Beauty Salon In the town of Dhundhu it is where you can make pokemon feel happier. Grand Daycare The Grand Daycare is Warrambul and is run by Mr and Mrs Budya. It is where you can breed your pokemon. Yerra River The Yerra river is the largest river in Mulwaree it passes past Bigga, Bimbi, Binda and Gadi. It is home to many strong river pokemon. Yerra is the Ngunnawal word for swim Gummiuk forest The Gummiuk forest surrounds the town of Dulwa and is near the town of Gadi. It is home to many powerful and rare grass pokemon including Bulbasaur, Treeko, Naetle and Chikorita. Gummiuk is the Ngunnawal word for Bulrushes. Burrai Ocean The Burrai ocean is the only ocean in all of Mulwaree. It is rather small and has the Yerra river running into it. It is the only place to find ocean pokemon and it seperates the island of Paredarerme with the town of Mura. Burrai is the Ngunnawal word for quick. Paredarerme Island Paredarerme Island is a small island seperated from the mainland by the Burrai ocean. It is a farming island and home to the town of Mura. Paredarerme was an aboriginal tribe in Tasmania. Category:Locations